Mirror Image
by Oreata
Summary: Kevin and Lucy based story with some Roxanne and Chandler mixed in it. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Kevin

Hi guys!!! Here's my newest story!!!  
  
Okay to under stand this story you need to no something each chapter will be call the name of the characters who's point of its in so for chapter one it will be like this Chapter 1: Kevin (its in his view) and say Chapter 2: Roxanne (her point of view) get it? lol ok here it is!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Kevin  
  
I thought my life was perfect. I had a beautiful wife a good  
  
job and loving family. Just when things seemed as though they  
  
couldn't get any better it all started falling apart. First my wife,  
  
Lucy, stopped telling me things and began pushing me away and I  
  
have no idea why. The same week her younger brother Simon was  
  
in a car accident while he was left without a scratch and other  
  
driver had been killed instantly. The guy he had killed was Paul.  
  
Paul's parents ordered Simon to move away because they thought  
  
there son Justin would hurt Simon. So now Simon is gone and  
  
Lucy's sister Mary has eloped to someone named Carlos the only  
  
thing I no about him is that he's been homeless before but I'm not  
  
sure if he still is. My partner Roxanne is one of Lucy's best  
  
friends. Although it took Lucy awhile to get over being jealous and  
  
actually try being friends their friendship is one thing that worked  
  
out for the best. Roxanne was recently proposed to by the man she  
  
wanted to marry but for some odd reason she said no. She came to  
  
Lucy asking for help. Lucy did try but in the end she found it  
  
impossible to get them back together. So that's were I am now. My  
  
life is messed up. So here I am pulling in to the Camden's drive  
  
way with Roxanne in the seat next to me. I was glad work was  
  
over for the day I was tired. Roxie waited outside for Lucy while I  
  
went inside. I headed up the stairs only to see her sitting against the  
  
wall by our phone crying. I was confused. I didn't think I had ever  
  
seen her cry before. Plus I was unsure of what to do since she had  
  
been pushing me away lately. Naturally I did what any good  
  
husband would do. I couched down so I was in front of her and  
  
looked into her ocean blue eyes.  
  
"You okay?" I asked. Lucy looked up at me with true sadness  
  
in her eyes that made my heart feel pain as well.  
  
"He's gone." She whispered breaking eye contact with me.  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"Charles. My Grandfather." She said beginning to sob again.  
  
I knew how much she had loved him. So I gently pulled in to a  
  
secure hug hoping she wouldn't pull away. She didn't.  
  
"I loved him to." I said letting a single tear run down my  
  
cheek. I stood up pulling her with me.  
  
"Honey I understand this isn't the best time to bring this up  
  
but Roxanne is waiting outside for you."  
  
"It's okay..." She began but then stopped in mid sentence to  
  
run off into the bathroom where she was violently sick. I followed  
  
her completely forgetting about Roxanne. I held her hair back and  
  
rubbed her back trying to calm her down.  
  
"Kevin! Lucy!" I heard someone yell from outside then I  
  
remember Roxanne was still waiting for Lucy.  
  
"I'll be right back." I said to Lucy. When I got outside  
  
Roxanne immediately demanded for me to tell where Lucy was.  
  
"She's not coming." I said sadly thinking of Charles.  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
"Family death. She's not up to it."  
  
"Oh well let me go in and talk to her at least."  
  
"Well you can if you don't mind her leaving to be sick every  
  
two minutes."  
  
"Uh...I'll leave that to you." She said walking away. As I  
  
walked into the Camden household to get Lucy some tea I thought  
  
sarcastically to myself "Isn't life grand." I walked in the kitchen  
  
and put some water in a kettle. Annie my mother in law sat on a  
  
stool quietly as tears streamed down her face. I wasn't even sure if  
  
she had noticed that I came in.  
  
"How you holding up?" I asked her sympathetically.  
  
"Oh well you no." She replied without looking up and me.  
  
"Can I get you anything?"  
  
"How about a cup of that tea you're making?"  
  
"Sure thing." It took a few minutes for me to finish getting it  
  
but once done I headed back to the apartment. When I arrived back  
  
Lucy was nowhere in sight so I headed into the bathroom where I  
  
found her in the exact same position I had earlier that day.  
  
"Come on." I said taking her hand and putting her arm around  
  
my shoulder so she could lean on my while we walked over to the  
  
couch.  
  
My eyelids peaked open and I looked around the apartment  
  
trying to remember the last day events. I looked at Lucy who was  
  
asleep in my lap and remember that she had the flu and Charles  
  
had passed away. Silently I reached for the phone and dialled a  
  
familiar number.  
  
"Hello, Glen Oak Police station. Detective Michaels  
  
speaking."  
  
"Hey its me Kevin Kinkirk. I need the day off."  
  
"Well you no I can only give that if you have a reason so spit it  
  
out."  
  
"Family death."  
  
"Oh...sorry...yes take as long as you need."  
  
"Thanks bye." Bye the time I had gotten off the phone Lucy  
  
had awoken and relaxed on my chest. "Hey baby." I said kissing  
  
forehead. "How you feeling this morning?"  
  
"Fine for now but only time will tell." I nodded somewhat  
  
confused by her answer but I decided not to say anything. At that  
  
moment Lucy hopped up and ran off to be sick. Yes I thought not  
  
better yet. Slowly I followed her. As I arrived she was raising her  
  
face off. I bumped into the cupboard knocking a few things out.  
  
One thing was a box that consisted of a pregnancy test. I held it up  
  
and Lucy smiled sheepishly at me.  
  
"Have you taken it yet?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Have you looked at it?"  
  
"No...I was waiting for you."  
  
"Can we look now?" She nodded and moved closer to me. I  
  
pulled the test out of the box. My heart skipped a few beats as I  
  
saw to blue plus sign symbolizing she was pregnant.  
  
"Where having a baby." I said turning to her happily.  
  
"Yeah. It's amazing." She smiled realizing how wonderful it  
  
was. I picked her up in a hug thankful of how this awful day had  
  
turned into such a wonderful one.  
  
YAY!!! Please Review after every chapter to make me feel good lol. 


	2. Roxanne

Guys im 14 years old and u think I own the characters....ya...right...  
  
Chapter 2: Roxanne  
  
People are always telling me I need to make better decisions. I  
  
always denied it even though I new it was true, but in this case  
  
even I can't deny it. I'm not talking about saying no to Chandler  
  
when he proposed. I mean sure I really, really regret my answer  
  
but the thing I regret more is the decision the two of us had made  
  
before. We both felt it was the right time. Neither of us guessed  
  
that I would say no when he proposed. Now I can't even get him to  
  
speak to me. That's the biggest problem of all. I honestly do want  
  
to marry him and the only reason I said no was because of our  
  
decision a few nights from then. I was almost scared of him. I no it  
  
doesn't make any sense since this is just as much my fault as it is  
  
his. If I can't get him to talk to me I don't no what I'll do. I'll  
  
probably have to move from glen oak. My dad would be really  
  
mad if he found out what we did let alone the fact that I'm going to  
  
have a baby. Boy this is messed. I've still been going to work even  
  
though I probably shouldn't be considering I have a living creature  
  
inside of me. Plus Kevin knows something is up. I'm afraid he's  
  
onto me. I think there's something up with Kevin and Lucy too.  
  
They've been acting really weird lately. Especially Lucy. That's  
  
why I wanted to talk to her yesterday, to make sure she was okay.  
  
Well one of the reason's I also wanted to tell her what's going on  
  
with me. She may be insane but she can give pretty good advice.  
  
Please review after every chapter lol! it makes me feel good!! 


	3. Chandler

hehe!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Chandler  
  
I can't believe she said no. I thought she loved me. She said  
  
she loved me. She said she wanted to marry me. We even...I can't  
  
even say what we did. I regret it so much. I can't believe I was  
  
intimate with someone who doesn't love me. I've been going out  
  
with another woman lately to make me feel better but it doesn't do  
  
me any good. The fact is I'm miserable. I don't no what to do with  
  
myself. Roxanne keeps leaving me messages but I don't even  
  
listen to them. I listened to the first one. She said we needed to talk  
  
and it was really important. She's going to ask if we can still be  
  
friends. Why should we be after what she did. Oh well I'll get over  
  
it sooner or later. I'm glad Eric let me take some time off work. I  
  
was even going to take Roxie to meet my Dad but forget that.  
  
Forget everything. Boy my life is messed.  
  
Please review after every chapter to make me feel good!! 


	4. Lucy

Chapter 4: Lucy!!  
  
Today was an odd day. I felt extremely sad over the death of  
  
my grandfather but extremely happy over the news of my baby.  
  
Earlier I had gone to an appointment to see if it was official. I was  
  
having a baby. I was glad. Kevin couldn't be more thrilled. He just  
  
couldn't seem to stop hugging me, and kissing my stomach. Even  
  
though I think it's weird I think it's very cute. I'm smiling as I sit  
  
here thinking of him. Love does weird things to you. So does death  
  
I suddenly thought of Charles and began to cry. Then I thought of  
  
my mom and how I hadn't seen her since he died, so I decided to  
  
go check up on her. Slowly I headed up into my old house and  
  
Knocked on my mom's bedroom door. There was Know answer so  
  
I just let myself in.  
  
"Mom?" I asked when I saw laying on the bed sobbing. My  
  
mother looked up at me like a small child would after scarping  
  
their knee. Pure pain.  
  
"How are you doing?" I asked her pulling her into a hug. She  
  
didn't answer me instead she rested her head on my shoulder and  
  
cried. Just then my father came in the room and hugged the both of  
  
us.  
  
"Sorry I wish I could stay but I've got to go. Sorry." I said  
  
quickly leaving. I didn't really have to leave but I new my Dad  
  
would want to comfort her alone. Besides that Kevin would be  
  
home soon and I wanted to see him really bad. So I headed up to  
  
the apartment and awaited his arrival.  
  
"Hi honey!" he said 10 minutes later. I smiled up at him and  
  
he leaned in to kiss me.  
  
YAY!!! please review!!! 


	5. Annie

Chapter 5: Annie  
  
Eric had his arms around me at the moment. Normally I would  
  
be thanking God for giving him to me but for some reason I  
  
couldn't stop thinking about Lucy. She was obviously upset but  
  
she had a certain simmer in her eye that made her look on top of  
  
the world. Oh well I thought it's probably a newly wed couple type  
  
thing.  
  
Please Review!! 


	6. Lucy

Chapter 6: Lucy  
  
Kevin and I were curled up on the couch watching the news  
  
when Roxie called me up in tears.  
  
"What? Are you okay?" I asked, sitting up. "Okay I'll be right  
  
there." I jumped up and hung up the phone.  
  
"Where you going?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Sorry, I've got to give Roxie a hand with something."  
  
"Um...okay then." I grabbed my coat and rushed out the  
  
house knowing something was seriously wrong.  
  
I stood in front of the house as I waited for my friend to  
  
answer the door. Slowly it opened reviling her. I walked in the  
  
house and waited for her to talk.  
  
"Well you no how me and Chandler broke up?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"And how I haven't been able to tell you the reasen why?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well I'm ready to tell you. Well a few weeks before he  
  
proposed we kind of did something."  
  
"You don't mean...You guys didn't..."  
  
"Unfortunately we did. We did more than that."  
  
"You mean to say that your...pregnant?"  
  
"Yes I do." She let a tear slip down her cheek. "I love him I  
  
was scared and now the only thing I've done by saying no is make  
  
myself more scared." I hugged my her ignoring the amount of  
  
shock I was in. "I need your help. I no you already tried to get us  
  
back together but I really need you to get him to talk to me.  
  
Please."  
  
"Okay. Sure I'll do everything I can."  
  
Even though I new Chandler was taking some time off  
  
something told me he was at the church. Which is exactly when I  
  
found him.  
  
"What do you want?" Was the first thing he said when he saw  
  
me.  
  
"I want you to go talk to Roxanne."  
  
"I'm not talking to her. I thought I had made that clear."  
  
"Well you did but your talking to her anyways."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Oh yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"To bad. Roxie get in here!" Roxanne stepped in the room.  
  
Chandler tried to leave but before he could I grabbed him and  
  
forced him to stay behind. I left the room giving her and  
  
Encouraging smile. 


	7. Chandler

Chapter 7: Chandler  
  
I was determined not to look her in the eye. She kept moving  
  
around nervously. I wondered what was wrong she was the one  
  
who didn't want to marry me. I was shocked by the way she  
  
looked. Her normally perfect blond hair was only pulled back in a  
  
messy ponytail while her normally happy eyes were missing the  
  
unique twinkle. I did realize that Lucy wasn't going to let us out  
  
until we worked things out so I finally turned to Roxanne and  
  
spoke.  
  
"So what do you want?"  
  
"I want you to give me another chance."  
  
"Why so you break my heart all over again?"  
  
"No so I can do thing different."  
  
"How can I be sure you will? I mean I thought you loved me.  
  
You said you loved me."  
  
"I do love you."  
  
"Then why don't you want to marry me?"  
  
"I do. I was just scared."  
  
"What are you scared of? I don't get it!"  
  
"You remember a few weeks back before you proposed?"  
  
"How could I forger? It was the stupidest thing I've ever  
  
done!" By now I was yelling but I didn't care at all.  
  
"Well I regret it too and I'm sorry but I'm about to make it  
  
even more stupid."  
  
"Is that logically possible?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes. We're going to have a baby..." She said  
  
quickly then slumped into the nearest chair and cried. I opened my  
  
mouth to yell again but then suddenly realized what she had said  
  
and I too slumped into the nearest chair.  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"Well I am."  
  
"So you were scared because of the baby. Shouldn't that give  
  
you more of a reason to say yes?"  
  
"Yes it should but I was scared how you would react. So I  
  
guess I felt the further away from you I stayed from you the easier  
  
it would be. I no that doesn't make any sense but that's just the  
  
way it is."  
  
"So you really do want to marry me?"  
  
"Yes. Can you give me another chance to say yes?"  
  
"Of coarse. Right now infract!" I said almost smiling as I  
  
grabbed the ring of my desk. Roxanne smiled at me as I got down  
  
on knee and took her hands.  
  
"Roxanne Richardson will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes Chandler Hampton I will marry you." I put the ring on  
  
her finger and kissed her passionately.  
  
"What are we going to do about the baby?" I then asked.  
  
"Um...we can get married tonight then no one will no that we  
  
did anything before we were married."  
  
"That actually might work. Who's going to marry us? I can't."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Let's go to Vegas." I said suddenly.  
  
"Those are words I never expected to come from you mouth  
  
but sounds good lets go. We can phone everyone on the plane."  
  
With that I took her hand and demanded Lucy to open the door.  
  
"You guys are going to Vegas!" She said the moment she saw  
  
us.  
  
"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked.  
  
"No congratulations you guys."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Please Review!!! 


	8. Kevin

Hi ppls! Sorry for the long wait.  
  
Chapter 8: Kevin  
  
"Hey Kev, this is me Roxanne tell Detective Michaels that I  
  
would be in until next week. I'm getting married in an hour!" I sat  
  
up quickly in shock at what I had just heard on my answering  
  
machine just as Lucy walked through the door.  
  
"Did you no about this?" I yelled pressing the replay button so  
  
she could hear the message.  
  
"Um, yeah." She replied calmly when the message finished.  
  
"Um yeah? Um yeah? Is that all you can say? Why didn't you  
  
stop them?"  
  
"Well sorry I didn't stop two adults from making there own  
  
decisions!" Lucy yelled in my face getting tears in her eyes but I  
  
didn't care I was to mad.  
  
"Well sorry? Is that all you can say? Did it ever occur to you  
  
that I might need someone to work with while she's gone?" I  
  
shouted shaking her shoulders as if it would knock some sense into  
  
her.  
  
"Even if she didn't get married right now you wont be working  
  
with her for a while!" By now Lucy was fully in tears and I wasn't  
  
exactly sure why. We've fought before. So as turned around and  
  
laid on our bed I stood confused.  
  
"Why are you crying?" I asked softly as I reminded myself she  
  
was pregnant. I sat down beside her as her opened her mouth to  
  
speak.  
  
"I'm tired of being yelled at ok? I don't like it, it makes me  
  
just so uhg...." She growled. Secretly I laughed at her but I didn't  
  
show how insane I thought she was being instead I just said,  
  
"You're right I'm sorry I over reacted." Then I kissed her on  
  
the forehead and changed the subject.  
  
"So when we going to tell everyone about little baby here?" I  
  
asked rubbing her stomach and putting my arm around her  
  
shoulder.  
  
"Do we have to tell them yet?"  
  
"Well okay but we can't keep it a secret very long."  
  
"Fine."  
  
hehe I luv Kevin and Lucy lol they're so cute and kevin is so hot. please review!! if you dont i will not go on. 


	9. Lucy

Hi! :)  
  
Chapter 9: Lucy  
  
I woke up in the comfort of Kevin's arm placed around me and  
  
his hand gently placed on my stomach. Although I was  
  
comfortable had woken up in a cold sweat I realized why as my  
  
stomach began to turn and I jumped of the bed as I darted to the  
  
bathroom. Somewhere between jumping up and running into the  
  
cabinet I must of woken Kevin up because he followed me to give  
  
me a hand. Once again he held back my hair and rubbed my back  
  
sympathetically. When I was finished I remember it was the day of  
  
Charles funeral. I sat down on the couch as I let tears slip down my  
  
cheeks. Kevin sat down beside me as he looked into my eyes he  
  
reached up and brushed my tears away. I let my head fall into his  
  
chest thankful that he wrapped him arms around my in a secure  
  
hug. Even though I never said why I was crying he new.  
  
"I loved him to." He said.  
  
"You hardly new him."  
  
"I no but with out him I wouldn't have you." I looked up at  
  
him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Three hours later  
  
we had gone and returned from the funeral. Even with our family  
  
situation forced Kevin to go to work since I new it would help him  
  
keep his mind of things. So Kevin headed out the door and I  
  
changed into my soft red pants with a white stripe down the side  
  
and white spaghetti strap shirt.  
  
so I hoped You liked this chapter I no it is short but I will add more I promise. :) Well that is if you review 


	10. Kevin

:) Sorry for the long wait. I have finished writing the story so you guys should get frequent updates now.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 14 and you think I own 7th Heaven? What are you nuts?  
  
Chapter 10: Kevin  
  
"Kev, what are we doing here?" Roxanne asked me when I  
  
pulled up in front of the Camden household.  
  
"We have a break I'm going to check on Lucy." Lucy was  
  
home alone since the Camden's were still staying with Ginger  
  
since they didn't have anything they needed to get back to.  
  
"And why would Lucy need to be checked on."  
  
"She's sick."  
  
"Oh." I rolled my eyes as I stepped out of the car and went up  
  
to the apartment. When I arrived the first thing I heard was Lucy.  
  
"That I realized that forever was in your eyes the moment I  
  
saw you cry" She sang.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked secretly smiling at her insanity.  
  
"I got bored so I'm singing." She replied from where she was  
  
laying on the couch.  
  
"Why don't you go a walk?"  
  
"Because last time I tried that I got so dizzy that I fell down  
  
couldn't get up and I had to wait for my dad to come up and help  
  
me."  
  
"Oh...honey you sure you don't want to go see a doctor?"  
  
"Yes Kevin I'm fine."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Come on Kev it's probably just the flu." Roxanne butted in.  
  
"Ok maybe it's just the flu but it can't be good for..." I began  
  
then realised what I was about to say.  
  
"Good for what Kevin?" Roxanne asked.  
  
"Um Roxie do you mind if me and Kevin have a moment  
  
alone?"  
  
"Fine but you guys are going to tell me." She said leaving the  
  
room.  
  
"Kevin what are you doing. She's going to figure it out."  
  
"Sorry it slipped. She's not going to find out."  
  
"Yes she is we may as well tell he she probably already knows  
  
anyways."  
  
"Tell me what you guys." She asked coming back into the  
  
room.  
  
"Roxie what are you doing here?"  
  
"There's not another room in the apartment so I went to the  
  
bathroom and came back."  
  
"Oh well I guess we can tell you but you can't anyone."  
  
"Ok just get on with it."  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh this is exciting!" Roxanne squealed.  
  
"I no we get to be pregnant together it will be fun."  
  
"Lucy..." She said as though she was annoyed and I looked up  
  
at her like she was some sort of alien.  
  
"Oops. Sorry."  
  
"Wait both of you?"  
  
"Yes. Well congratulations Luce." Roxanne said hugging her.  
  
"Thanks." Lucy replied then ran off to be sick. I rolled my  
  
eyes and Roxanne asked.  
  
"She's been doing that a lot lately hasn't she?"  
  
"You don't want to no. I'm going to go help her."  
  
"Why would she need help?"  
  
"The women can't stand on her own remember?" I said  
  
leaving. I put my hands around her waist to help her stay up until  
  
she was finished. Then she turned around and put her arms around  
  
my shoulders.  
  
"I love you." She said as she rested her head on my chest.  
  
"I love you to." I began as I hugged her back and kissed her  
  
forehead only to realise how hot she was. "You ok now?" I  
  
finished then waited for a response but didn't review one. "Lucy?"  
  
I asked as I suddenly felt all her weight against me. "That's it  
  
you're going to the doctors." I said to her sleeping body as I picked  
  
her up.  
  
"Come on Roxie were going to the doctors now." I said  
  
grabbing the thermometer on my way out the door. Roxanne sat in  
  
the drivers seat as Lucy and I sat in the back. I took her  
  
temperature and said,  
  
"That's it scratch the doctors were going to the hospital now  
  
and step on it."  
  
"Why what's wrong?"  
  
Oh and you see the pretty purple button down there? Go ahead and click it. It will give you a surprise!!! :) 


	11. Kevin

Hi guys sorry for making you wait. My laptop had a virus and since it has my stories on it I couldn't update lol. We had to go in the old fashion way copy all the files then completely wipe the hardrive. Not as easy as it sounds lol.  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 7th Heaven Characters  
  
Chapter 11: Kevin  
  
"Well you see she doesn't have enough oxygen in her blood, we can't exactly figure out  
  
why. But anyways, the oxygen gives the body the energy she needs to produce nutrients.  
  
Since she is pregnant the baby is taking up a lot of it so her body can't seem to find the  
  
nutrients to heal her from the flu and keep her alive. That's why she passed out it was to  
  
much on her body, and when she did she sensed something was wrong so all her energy  
  
went to bringing her back to consciousness causing her body temperature to rise. We've  
  
been able to get her temperature to drop to 104*F but we need to monitor her, so we have  
  
a monitor in her ear, every time it changes a light flashes and number changes on a the  
  
rest of the monitor that is attached to her finger. We also have her hooked up to a nasal  
  
oxygen pump to give her enough oxygen so this doesn't happen again but we want to get  
  
her here till she is better for safety reasons."  
  
"Okay...Can I go see her though."  
  
"Yes we've moved her to the main section of the hospital, she's in room 210 and  
  
we haven't explained what's going on so she doesn't really no what's going on."  
  
"Okay bye." I hurried down the hall and rushed into room 210. When I arrived I  
  
saw Lucy sitting in the hospital bed crying.  
  
"Thank God someone I recognize," She said, "Would you please tell me what's  
  
going on? What is all this?"  
  
"Didn't they explain it?"  
  
"Well yeah but I'm still confused." She said popping out her bottom lip. I smiled as  
  
she looked up at me through her sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Need a hug?" Lucy sat up but then laid back down as she touched her head. "Ah,  
  
ok remind me never to sit up until dizziness is gone." She looked up at me with puppy  
  
eyes.  
  
"All right scoot over." I sighed as I sat down beside her. She snuggled close to me  
  
as I stuck my arm around her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She said softly. I leaned into kiss her but she pushed me away.  
  
"Stop I don't want you to get sick to."  
  
"I won't get sick." I announced trying to kiss her again. Lucy turned her head away  
  
from me. "Come on you no you want to."  
  
"Well...yeah...but...fine." Our lips met just as the nurse walked in pushing a woman  
  
in a wheelchair in the room. Loudly she cleared her throat.  
  
"Hello I don't mean to interrupt anything but Lucy I would like you to meet your  
  
room mate Emily."  
  
"Hi" Lucy and I said.  
  
"Well I'll be going now...Should you guys really be making out when she's sick?"  
  
"She forced me to!" I said as her mouth dropped and she hit my playfully.  
  
"You are such a liar." The nurse rolled her eyes as she left the room. 20 minutes  
  
later Lucy was sitting in my lap. As she laid her head on my chest she closed her eyes and  
  
feel into a deep sleep. Soon the Camden's came in and looked around at the room.  
  
"All right Dad come on hand it over" Ruthie said when she saw us. Eric shoved his  
  
hand into his pocket and pulled out a crumbled 10-dollar bill.  
  
"There you happy." He said grumpily.  
  
"Dad didn't believe me when I said Lucy would be on top of you when we came  
  
in." I rose my eyebrow and looked oddly at the 13-year old then I turned my attention  
  
back to Annie. She stood anxiously jittering around the room waiting for me to speak.  
  
OH!!!! WAIT!!!! DON'T GO YET!!!! I NEED YOUR REVIEWS!!! DID YOU LIKE IT? My day will not feel complete without them. ( 


	12. Annie

( Hi all ( Guess what, since this chapter is going to be really short I'm going to give you 2 chapters!!  
  
Chapter 12: Annie  
  
I caught Kevin looking at me and I immediately stood still and then walked over to  
  
them.  
  
"Is she okay?" I asked as I brought myself to tears.  
  
"She's fine...her temperature just shot up extremely high." Kevin answered.  
  
"Is it back to normal yet?" Kevin didn't answer me so I leaned forward and kissed  
  
Lucy on the forehead. "104" I said. Kevin's eyes widened and he stared at me. "What?  
  
Seven kids and you don't think I can tell by kissing her forehead."  
  
"Okay I no you can tell...she's got a monitor on her finger..."  
  
"...Oh..." I replied with a smile.  
  
(lol see I told you it was VERY short but I will give you another chapter right now ( 


	13. Emily

Ok so this chapter is freakishly short too.lol oh well  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Emily so far.is that all lol  
  
Chapter 13: Emily  
  
When I first came in the room I thought I was going to have to ask for a new  
  
roommate since they were making out and looked as though they would never stop. But I  
  
guess that was just a one-time thing. They're pretty quiet actually, about 20 minutes after  
  
I came in the room Lucy fell asleep in her husbands lap and neither have spoken since.  
  
Well her husband, Kevin, actually did talk when their relatives came to visit Lucy.  
  
They're gone now so the room is peaceful; the only thing I can hear is the soft wind  
  
blowing through the open window. I snuggle under the blanket as the chilly air blows  
  
through my hair.  
  
Lol shortness is fun hehe. Ok so u see the pretty purple button down there? Click it and it will give you a surprise!!! 


	14. Lucy

Hi sorry for the long wait I am lazy lol (  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 7th heaven characters.  
  
Chapter 14: Lucy  
  
I smiled as Kevin wheeled me out to the car. It had been to days since I had come to  
  
the hospital and now I was glad to be going home. As he drove along the road I turned to  
  
him and said,  
  
"Kevin, we should tell our parents about the baby."  
  
"I thought you wanted to wait to tell them..."  
  
"Well I did but I changed my mind so could we tonight?"  
  
"Sure...but how? Any ideas?"  
  
"Yeah...lets make dinner tonight."  
  
"What I don't get it."  
  
"You will."  
  
"Come for dinner!" Lucy yelled two hours later. Within less then ten seconds the  
  
Camden's were sitting around the table.  
  
"What's for supper?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah, what's for supper?" David mimicked.  
  
"Baby corn, baby back ribs, and baby bell cheese." Lucy answered sitting down  
  
next to me.  
  
"Um...interesting combination." Annie said.  
  
"And theme they all got baby in it," Ruthie began, "Are you trying to tell us  
  
something?"  
  
"Well...um yeah...we're going to have a baby." I said as Lucy smiled at me.  
  
"I'm going to be a grandma?" Annie asked as a smile popped onto her face and she  
  
ran over and hugged both of us as did the others ecstatically. Ten minutes later the  
  
screaming had died and they went back to eating as Roxanne and Chandler came in the  
  
room.  
  
"We have a confession to make." Roxie said.  
  
"I bet I no." Lucy whispered to in my ear.  
  
"I'm uh...pregnant?" She blushed.  
  
"Chandler I'm ashamed of you." Eric scolded.  
  
"Um...there's more...were married." Chandler finished and everyone stopped eating  
  
to look at the young couple.  
  
( You guys no what? I love reviews! If you give me them I will be the happiest girl in the whole world! ( 


	15. Lucy

( Sorry for making you guys wait (  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the children of Kevin and Lucy and Chandler and Roxanne (that's all I can think of momentarily)  
  
Chapter 15: Lucy  
  
I flinched has hank rubbed the green jelly over my stomach. Kevin smiled at me as  
  
we nervously awaited the news of what gender our first child would be.  
  
"Alright you to if you would look here you can see the head...and my, my what do  
  
we have here its another head. Looks like the two of you are going to have twins." Hank  
  
announced.  
  
"Twins were having twin." Kevin said excitedly as he kissed my forehead.  
  
"What gender are they." I asked taking Kevin's hand in mine.  
  
"You sure you want to no? Hank asked us as we both nodded.  
  
"Alright well you two are having......."  
  
"Mom! Dad we're home!" I yelled as Kevin and I entered the living room. My  
  
parents rushed into the room with the rest of my family.  
  
"So what is it?" Mom asked us.  
  
"They're girls." I smiled brightly.  
  
"They're? I don't understand!" Annie enquired.  
  
"Must I explain everything?" Ruthie asked. "They said it in plural forum, there's  
  
more than one baby."  
  
"I new that honey. How many? Twins." Mom asked us.  
  
"Yup twins." Kevin answered.  
  
( Please Review this you guys!! ( the more I get the sooner I post more (unless my laziness takes over lol jk) 


	16. Lucy

Hey hey! Sorry for the long wait all im lazy lol  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of 7th Heaven characters.  
  
Chapter 16: Lucy  
  
"Twins?" Roxanne asked me.  
  
"Yup. Twin girls actually."  
  
"Oh I found out I'm having a girl to last week I never had a chance to tell you yet."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Do you think you and Kevin can handle this?"  
  
"Nope. I'm freaking out."  
  
"Your always freaking out."  
  
"You no Kevin we need a bigger house once the twins are born we won't have  
  
enough room."  
  
"Yeah, I no. I was thinking the same thing."  
  
"But I don't really want to leave my family either."  
  
"I understand that. So what should we do about it?"  
  
"Well I was thinking that maybe if Ruthie wouldn't mind we could take the attic  
  
knock down the wall and finish the rest of the attic and we'd have an entire floor to  
  
ourselves."  
  
"There's more to the attic?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"That could work will talk to mom later and she can talk to Ruthie." Kevin  
  
announced. "...Wait who's going to finish it?"  
  
"We can higher someone to do the dry wall, plumbing and electricity and then we  
  
can do the rest."  
  
"Are you sure that's safe?"  
  
"I'll be careful mom's will insist on helping if this works."  
  
"Well okay." Kevin agreed as he leaned in to kiss me.  
  
Two months later Kevin and I had finished our new "home" and where now putting  
  
in our furniture and beginning to buy things for the baby. As time went by we eventually  
  
moved in and then it came to the point where I was 4 months pregnant and we were  
  
moved into our new home.  
  
:) Please Review! :) 


	17. Roxanne

Hey sorry for the wait!!! :o)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 7th Heaven Characters!!!  
  
Chapter 17: Roxanne  
  
Lucy and I walked out of the movie theatre and into the main entrance.  
  
"Did you like it?" She asked me.  
  
"Yeah, it was good." I nodded abruptly. "Do you want to get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure Roxie I'll pay."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, what do you want?"  
  
"Ice cream?" I suggested.  
  
"Sounds good." Lucy walked off and came back a few minutes later with two bowls  
  
of Ice cream. We sat down at a near table and began talking.  
  
"Hey Luce I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd help me with her room," I began laying my hand on my  
  
stomach, "The twins room turned out so good and well lets face it I no nothing when it  
  
comes to decorating so."  
  
"Say no more. I'll help, when do you want to start?"  
  
"When ever your ready."  
  
"We could start right now, head to the mall and get some things."  
  
"Sounds good, lets go." I stood up as I grabbed my purse I looked at a sign that said  
  
"Ask for a private booth for mothers to watch movies with their babies." I looked over at  
  
Lucy.  
  
"That's really encouraging, are they really that loud?"  
  
"Uh.yeah."  
  
1 week later Lucy and I stood back and looked at our work. We had painted the  
  
walls a pale yellow and put up a flower boarded around the top. We had everything from  
  
a crib and change table to a small set of chairs with a little table to go along with it. My  
  
daughter was now set for the first few years of her life.  
  
Hey all you no what when you click that pretty purple button a box comes up and you tell me that you like the story and I feel special! (I think that's the corniest thing iver ever said in my life lol) 


	18. Kevin

He he! Sorry for the wait you guys! :o) lol  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters! :o)  
  
By the way I no this chapter is kind of lame but keep in mind that it actually happened to my sister and her boyfriend and its pretty fun lol  
  
Chapter 18: Kevin  
  
The Annual Camden Horse Back ride. I had never heard of it before apparently it is  
  
something they have done every year since Ruthie love for horses developed. So here I  
  
was sitting on top of some horse feeling like a complete idiot, I had never been on a horse  
  
be for and lets just says my horsemanship skills where far from impressive. Earlier this  
  
morning when I got on I put the wrong foot in the stirrup and I ended up on the horse  
  
backwards. To make matters worse Lucy started laughing so everyone noticed. Why  
  
would my wife do that to me? I probably would have done it to if it was her though so  
  
what ever.  
  
"Yo, Camden's!" I heard a voice say. We turned to Katelyn Ruthie's friend. She  
  
explained us that she needed her horse back because she couldn't stay that long today.  
  
Then she looked at me, great I thought how am I supposed to get off this thing. I closed  
  
my eyes and hoped off. Hey! I thought I landed on two feet! Katelyn took her horse and I  
  
stood unsure of what to do.  
  
"Mom, can I go ride with Katelyn?" Ruthie asked. Annie nodded and Ruthie left  
  
leaving only Me, Lucy Eric and Annie.  
  
"Why don't we go separate ways for a while?" Eric suggested. I shoved my hands  
  
in my pockets and looked at the ground. "You can use my horse Kevin." Eric offered.  
  
"Uh.no I'd really rather not." I said rather hurriedly.  
  
"All right then if you're sure."  
  
"I'm sure." Eric nodded as he and Annie rode off. Lucy smiled at me as I said,  
  
"Alright let me on that thing."  
  
"You no if you end up backwards again I'll laugh even harder." She replied making  
  
room for me behind her.  
  
"Ha, ha." I hoped on behind her, "ha, I'm not on backwards, now leave me alone."  
  
"Aw, your no fun." Lucy said grabbing hold of the rains and riding of as I put my  
  
arms around her waist. (I think she thought I just wanted to be close to her but I was  
  
desperately trying not to fall off.) As the sun began to set Lucy halted the horse and  
  
leaned back in my chest. The weight of her caused me to slide backwards landing on the  
  
ground. Lucy burst out laughing as she turned the animal around. I put my elbows on my  
  
knees and scowled.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said getting off the "animal" to let it graze in the field.  
  
"It's ok." I sighed grabbing her hand and pulling her down on the ground with me.  
  
"I love you." She announced entwining our hands together.  
  
"I love you too." As I kissed her cheek she relaxed in my arms and we watched  
  
the sun set.  
  
Lol hehe see pretty funny? Well I think so lol.the only reason I no this happened is because my friend and I just "happened" to ride by at the moment lol. I like review you know!! They make me so very happy! 


	19. Lucy

Umm.. I'm sorry Guys I accidentally uploaded the wrong document Here I fixed it for you :(  
  
Disclaimer: Same as usual :)  
  
Chapter 19: Lucy  
  
I walked upstairs to our apartment where Kevin was waiting.  
"Okay what colour do you think she's wearing tonight? He asked me. Kevin and I have a weird thing with guessing what colour of the exact same suit the weather lady will be wearing each night.  
"Um.blue." I guessed.  
"Ok I say black." Kevin put his arm around me as he clicked on the TV.  
"Purple again?" I exclaimed.  
"Come on lady for the last 4 days you've been wearing the suit."  
"Until now I have never seen her wear a suit more than once in a row."  
"Yup."  
"Maybe her house burnt down."  
"Maybe."  
"Or maybe she's trying to prove her love to someone buy wearing the same thing all week."  
"Your weird."  
"So are you."  
  
"Hello is Kevin there?" A Brunette asked as I opened the front door.  
"Why?" I asked consciously placing my hand over my round stomach.  
"His son wants to see him." She simply said pointing to the little boy beside her as my eyes widened.  
"Um...yeah...hold on..." I said as I turned around and raced upstairs. "You have a son?" I screeched at Kevin when I saw him.  
"WHAT?" He yelled louder than I had been, "What would make you think I have a son."  
"Uh...the fact that there's a women in our kitchen asking to see you because she wants his son to meet his father."  
"That's insane."  
"Go see for yourself."  
"Okay come on." We entered the kitchen and Kevin exclaimed.  
"Lindsey?"  
"Hey Kevin there's someone I'd like you to meet this is David. Your son."  
"What on earth would make you think he's mine?" Kevin demanded as I stood and watched everything.  
"Well 1. He looks like you and 2. Remember that party we went to when we were seventeen."  
"Lindsey he can't be my kid we never...you know..."  
"Yes we did I would remember something like that."  
"So would I."  
"Kevin can I uh talk to you in the other room for a second." I asked.  
"Sure Hun."  
  
"Are you sure you didn't get drunk that night and..."  
"What you don't believe me?" I asked Lucy sadly.  
"No I do its just...the kid does look like you Kev."  
"Yeah I no but I remember that party."  
  
Lol the weather lady thing is something we do at my house :| (Yeah, I no we need to get lives lol) Well PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review and you'll get more sooner! 


	20. Kevin

Hi! :) Heres the next chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th Heaven Characters.  
  
Chapter 20: Kevin  
  
Flashback.  
  
"Why don't you let me have this one?" I asked my girlfriend Lindsey.  
  
"No it's mine." She whined taking back the beer I had tried to take away from her. I  
  
turned around what had I gotten myself into I thought, I had agreed to come to the party  
  
with Lindsey in hopes of having a good time but I was having the exact opposite. My  
  
girlfriend was so drunk that she couldn't even tell my younger brother and me apart.  
  
"You want to go a room?" She slurred in my face as she pressed herself on me.  
  
"Um. I'll be right back." I said quickly. For the rest of the night I never saw  
  
Lindsey or Ben.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
My eyes widened and Lucy waved her hand in my face.  
  
"What?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Ben." I raced into the kitchen where Lindsey standing. "Do you remember if I had  
  
a tattoo that night?"  
  
"A skull on his shoulder that about all I remember."  
  
"Turn around you're looking for Ben."  
  
"What? Kevin I no who I did it with that night."  
  
"No Lindsey you don't first of all I don't have a tattoo and second of all you were  
  
so drunk you couldn't even tell me and Ben apart."  
  
"Fine I'll leave but you're the father of this child Kinkirk." Lindsey yelled as  
  
stormed out the door and Lucy looked at me oddly.  
  
I was sitting beside Ben, Lindsey and Maury. Lindsey had refused to believe the  
  
truth so she came up with her own solution. DNA testing. Only this wasn't any normal  
  
DNA testing it was a television show. The cameramen yelled action and soon the show  
  
began.  
  
"I'm sitting here with Kevin and Ben Kinkirk. One of these to men is the father of  
  
3-year-old David Matthews. Lindsey Matthews is sitting here wondering what is going  
  
on. While Kevin says that he and Lindsey never slept together, Lindsey is positive that  
  
they did and Ben says that he and Lindsey were intimate with each other. Now this is  
  
what will happen Ben has said that if he is that father he will take care of his son and  
  
Kevin has said that he and his 8-month pregnant wife will to help take care of David.  
  
Now in the case of David Matthews Kevin - you are not the father. Ben - you are the  
  
father you have a son." Lindsey looked at Ben from Kevin.  
  
"I must have really been out of it that night..." She said in shock.  
  
"Oh yeah you where." Kevin said in reply.  
  
"Can I see David?" Ben asked. A woman brought David out and Ben then held his  
  
child for the first time as Lucy came out and gave Kevin a big hug.  
  
:) Please Review! 


	21. Roxanne and Chandler lol

Hey Hey!!! Lol :) Heres the next chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer.you all know the drill same as always  
  
Chapter 21: Roxanne  
  
"I'm fat." I moaned.  
"Your not fat." Lucy told me.  
"And I'm a week over due." I whined some more.  
"Yeah well I've still got three more weeks and I'm fatter than you so shut up."  
"That's because your having twins."  
"You didn't need to tell me that." I snarled at Lucy. Sure she was my best friend but she was being a grump.  
"Roxanne I'm home!" Chandler yelled as he bounded up into the room.  
"I better get going." Lucy said giving me a quick hug (though it was kind of hard because our bellies are so big) and then left.  
"Make it come out." I whined pointing to my stomach as Chandler sat down beside me.  
"It will come when it's ready."  
"Well I'm ready right now." Chandler suddenly leaned in and kissed me passionately. "What don't want to talk about it?"  
"No I'm going to kiss this baby out!" He said then pressed himself against me once again.  
"Ahhh Ahhh." I screeched. "Water broke."  
"Man I'm good." He said to me and grabbed my bag as we left for the hospital.  
  
Um.ok I'm going to stuck chapter 22 in here because its so short lol  
  
Chapter 22: Chandler  
  
"Come on Roxanne just one for push." The nurse told her as she (Roxanne)  
  
squeezed my hand. "They're she's out. You guys have a girl."  
  
"A girl." Roxanne said to me as tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Where parents." I said to her as I wiped the tears off her cheek. Soon the nurse  
  
brought us back to the room and we held her for the first time. "What are we going to  
  
name her?"  
  
"You pick her first name. I'll do middle." Roxanne told me.  
  
"Well I've always liked Carmen..."  
  
"And I've always liked Mercedes."  
  
"Carmen Mercedes Hampton. I like it."  
  
"Carmen Mercedes Hampton welcome to the family." 


	22. Lucy

Hehe hi everyone all you people! I have a new chapter now!!! Yay! Lol ok yea now ill post it  
  
Chapter 22:  
  
Roxie and Carmen had been out of the hospital for 4 days now. Carmen was one week old and I still had two more weeks to go.  
"Hey Luce how you feeling?" My mom asked me as I walked into the Kitchen.  
"Like an over blown balloon that can't hold anymore."  
"Well just think I two weeks you'll be a mom look forward to that."  
"Your right that's something good." I said leaving the kitchen and Heading upstairs to Kevin.  
"Hey honey." He said when he saw me.  
"Hey." We kissed.  
"I was thinking do you want to go out and see a movie tonight?"  
"Sure. Sounds good." I smiled and kissed him again.  
  
I jumped as the large eye flashed across the theatres screen. I grabbed Kevin's hand and squeezed as I felt a brutal amount of pressure in my stomach.  
"Come on Luce, its not that scary." He whispered as I let out a small whimper.  
"Water...broke..."  
"Ok now I'm scared." Kevin shuttered. "We better get to the hospital." Kevin helped me up and we walked out to the parking lot.  
"Oh great!" Kevin exclaimed as he saw our car being toed away. I squeezed his hand as a contraction came. "Well go phone a taxi or something!" I sat down on the bench and Kevin ran to find a pay phone. MY contraction got worse and without thinking I grabbed the hand of the woman sitting next to me.  
"Um hi?" She asked confused. I held up my finger symbolizing 1 minute as I waited for the contraction to pass. Then I looked up at the person.  
"Sorry I needed to grab something...Susanne?"  
"Lucy?"  
"Yeah it's me."  
"So you're in labour...and I'm guessing that that freakishly hot guy is your husband."  
"Um...yeah."  
"Do you guys need a ride to the hospital?"  
"Oh would you please."  
"Yeah. I'll go get your husband."  
"Kevin."  
"Right. Kevin." I watched Suzanne rush into the building and come back out with Kevin at her heals a few moments later.  
  
Well that's all for now! Love you and please review :) 


	23. No one lol

:) Hi guys sorry its taken me so long to update and I have sad news for you, this is the last chapter of mirror image! :(  
  
Disclaimer: Same as usual  
  
Chapter 23: No one  
  
"Remember Luce breathe deeply it the beginning and end and quickly in the middle." Kevin said as another contraction began. I nodded as I squeezed his hand in pain. "Okay worst is done it's almost over...all right there you go." He said as I let out a long breath. It had been 36 hours since I went in labour and Kevin and I were now anxiously waiting for the doctor to tell us I was ready. The doctor came in then to check on me.  
"Kevin, Lucy lets go to the delivery room your about to become parents." She said and I smiled at Kevin. Kevin kissed me.  
"I can't do this." Lucy said suddenly.  
"Yes you can. You've come this far Luce. I'm scared to but this is the most wonderful day of our lives." Lucy nodded nervously and we were wheeled down the hall into the delivery room.  
  
"Who can turn the world on with her smile?  
  
Who can take a nothing day, and suddenly make it all seem worthwhile?  
  
Well it's you girl's, and you should know it  
  
With each glance and every little movement you show it  
  
Love is all around, no need to waste it  
  
You can have a town, why don't you take it  
  
You're gonna make it after all  
  
You're gonna make it after all  
  
How will you make it on your own?  
  
This world is awfully big, girl's this time you're all alone  
  
But it's time you started living  
  
It's time you let someone else do some giving  
  
Love is all around, no need to waste it  
  
You can have a town, why don't you take it  
  
You're gonna make it after all  
  
You're gonna make it after all" The Camden's sang in union as Kevin and Lucy held the girls close in there arms. As the Camden's left the room Kevin Kissed Lucy and said,  
"Thank you."  
"What for?"  
"For having kids with me."  
"I should be thanking you. We need to name them. You can name the one your holding."  
"Okay this is Kaylee Michelle Kinkirk."  
"I like it. Hey Kaylee."  
"What about her?"  
"Leslie Ann Kinkirk."  
"That's beautiful. Leslie and Kaylee Kinkirk, welcome to the family."  
  
THE END  
  
Now I no that's short...sorry. If you guys would like a sequal just let me no and I'll do it! :) Please review! 


End file.
